San Valentín para Ayumi
by Elmund9
Summary: Ella odiaba ese día. Año tras año tenía que ver parejas de enamorados dándose chocolates y ella simplemente los observaba con un ojo chueco desde su triste lugar en la acera (o Kazui adora ayudar a las personas)


San Valentín para Ayumi

Ayumi Tenjo había sido una joven atleta, alta y fuerte, agradable con sus compañeros y del tipo que visita a sus amigas en el hospital. Sin embargo, nunca ningún chico se le confesó. Algo amargo de recordar cada día de San Valentín.

Ella odiaba ese día. Año tras año tenía que ver parejas de enamorados dándose chocolates y ella simplemente los observaba con un ojo chueco desde su triste lugar en la acera.

—Tontos — dijo llena de rencor mientras miraba a otro adolescente más caminando con una bolsa de chocolates en las manos.

Ayumi no podía esperar a que el día terminará y los horribles globos inflables se hicieran basura y los chocolates se volvieran rancios. Y quizás así, el dolor de su pecho desaparecería.

—¿Estas bien?

Una voz infantil preguntó desde su izquierda, y al bajar si vista, sus ojos negros pudieron ver a un niño pelirrojo (aunque más bien su cabello era naranja). El niño la miraba con enormes y curiosos ojos cafés. Era extraño que alguien tan pequeño hubiera tomado el tiempo de hablar con ella.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —Ayumi buscó alguna otra cabellera pelirroja en la multitud, pero no vió a nadie que pudiera ser pariente del niño —¿Es qué no sabes que es peligroso andar solo y hablar con extraños?

—No estoy solo, Tsubaki está ahí — el niño señaló a un pequeño pájaro negro que volaba por arriba de los postes de luz — ¿Por qué estás tú sola?

Ayumi sacudió su cabeza e infló sus cachetes para tragarse la molestia. Un niño de kinder caminando lejos de sus padres era algo que ella no hubiera permitido años atrás; habían secuestrado a uno de sus primos asi. Y sin embargo, lo que más la irritaba de la situación era recordar su propia soledad en San Valentín.

—No he recibido ninguna confesión de algún chico lindo ni ningún chocolate. Nada de nada.

El dolor en su pecho incrementó y sintió un dolor familiar detrás de su ojo chueco. Sus labios blancos temblaron un poco y limpió una lágrima invisible de su cachete. El niño observó todo en un admirable silencio.

De la nada, la cara del niño se iluminó y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su suéter con cuidado. Ayumi se agachó para estar a su nivel, agacharse a veces disminuía el punzante dolor de su corazón y esa vez lo consiguió.

—¡Tada! — el niño extendió su mano hacía Ayumi, su mano sujetando una barra de chocolate de una marca para niños — Me gustan los gatos.

—¿Eh?

—¡Chocolate y una confesión! — el niño dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ayumi sintió su cara calentarse por la emoción. La acción del niño había sido tan encantadora que casi deseaba abrazarlo en agradecimiento, pero se contuvo. Llevaba años sin abrazar a nadie, ni siquiera había podido tocar a su propia madre una década atrás.

—¡Kazui!— un hombre apareció de la nada, vestido con una yukata negra y portando una enorme, gigante, espada.

Ayumi, por instinto, se colocó entre el niño y el extraño. Las personas caminando por la calle no les prestaron atención y ella deseaba gritarles, obligarlos a prestar ayuda. Si solo pudieran verla y la dejarán de ignorar. Había un grito en su corazón pero este aún no se terminaba de formar en su garganta y ella no podía hacer nada para calmar su dolor.

—¡Papi! —el niño, Kazui, dijo tras moverse de su lugar detrás de Ayumi.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, soy un cegador sustituto — el hombre se presentó con una formal reverencia reservada para los extraños.

—Ayumi Tenjo...¿estan muertos? ¿Usted y su hijo están muertos? — ella sabía que preguntar algo tan directamente podía ser grosero, pero llevaba años sin hablar con nadie así que la mayoría de sus máscaras ya habían caído. Quizás hasta su propia cara real estaba a punto de resbalar.

—No — Kurosaki dijo en una voz amable y desvainó su enorme espada —Soy un cegador, mi misión es ayudar a conducir las almas a la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿Moriré? — ella preguntó, sus ojos clavados en el filo de la espada, aunque no sentía miedo. Quizás porque ya había recibido chocolates de un chico lindo y una bella confesión. Podía irse sin ningún remordimiento.

—No te mataré. Es solo para darte un pasaje seguro a la Sociedad de Almas. Es algo así como un permiso para llegar a otro país.

Ella accedió con la cabeza. No había entendido todo bien. Solamente tenía una pregunta.

—¿Me van a poder ver allá? ¿O también voy a ser invisible?

—Todos van a poder verte.

—Ya veo — ella miró a Kazui, grabando sus facciones infantiles para el futuro —Gracias.

Ayumi se desvaneció en un haz de luz, dejando a los dos hombres atrás. Finalmente, Ichigo observó a su hijo, a la calle y por último al cielo. Era un lindo de San Valentín, así que seguramente probaría algún nuevo platillo cortesía de su hermosa esposa.

Era sin lugar a dudas un bello día del amor.

—Vamos Kazui, mamá nos está esperando.

* * *

 **...esto cuenta como un fic de San Valentín, ¿verdad?**


End file.
